Pokemon Last of the Guardians
by BioVenom
Summary: Pokemon are almost extinct from this world by the government. But there's a small group of people who holds and protects some of the legendaries. With the trainers given power by these legendaries they can protect them themselves. Will they be able to keep guard of these legendaries or will the government catch them and kill off the legends? Based around a dream


"Yawwwn!" I say tired and wiping my eyes.

"Jeez you sound tired." Jacob said behind me in his own bed.

"Of course I do...I just...need to-" suddenly water hits my face immediately waking me up. "Wow, seriously? Using Kyogre's power to wake me up that's nice of you." I mumbled getting up and going to the dresser for my cloths. I heard him laughing making me roll my eyes. I then thought of an idea and pointed my hand towards my face and a gust of wind drys my face.

"Hey, why you gotta ruin it with Rayquaza's powers?" Jacob said pouting.

"Your such a child a swear." I said in mumbles.

"Hey guys!" A girl voice yelled. I turned to see Sarah with her legendary Celebi and I immediately shut the curtains.

"Sarah what were you thinking?!" Jacob said yelling. Sarah looked hurt.

"I...I just want Celebi out for a bit." Sarah explained. I heard Jacob sigh in frustration.

"Why doesn't Celebi just teleport you into the past so you can let it out?" I asked.

"No use." Jacob said. "Didn't you heard about the police killing off Dialga? They somehow extracted its power and now there's police everywhere in the past searching for Celebi." I noticed Celebi and Sarah get worried.

"Actually, there's one place they could still go that no one will expect." A voice said making me turn, it was David the person who guards Arceus. "I think Arceus doesn't mind going into the realm where Giratina was once in, it's filled with toxic gas so no one would expect it...just watch out for the toxic clouds." David said.

"Not risking it." Jacob said glaring at David.

(Yeah, let's not risk it I don't want to be dead myself by toxic gas.) Celebi said in our minds.

"What about me?" Sarah asked.

(You too.)

I went downstairs and decided to get some breakfast while Sarah, David, and Jacob follow. I looked at the lunar ball I had that held Rayquaza inside while preparing my breakfast.

"What's wrong?" David asked. I turned to him and looked back to the ball.

"I wish that the government didn't do this, I mean why did they get rid of the Pokemon anyway? For protection? Bullshit, they are all power hungry." I said to him causing him to be quiet.

(You maybe onto something with that, a lot of us control time and space, even had created the universe) Celebi said staring at David and us. (Even control the weather).

"Imagine what they would do with all the powers of the legendaries..." I said to them balling my hands into fists from anger. "They could create their own beings, ultimate weapons, can cause huge natural disasters...it would be the end to everything."

(It would be such a disaster) a voice said coming from David's pocket. David looked and reached into his pocket and pulled out his premier ball.

"Arceus is right on that." David said looking at the premier ball. "If we make one wrong move, it might be the end for Arceus and all the other legendaries...anyway, where is Randy? And Thomas?" David asked Sarah.

"I think they went out for a walk." Sarah replied.

"A walk? Where are they going?" David asked. David is always the protective one in the group making sure all of us doesn't get lost from his sight.

"I...have no idea, they said they were going for a private walk and went out while I was half asleep."

"Shit, I gotta go." David said putting the premier ball back in his pocket and ra"n to the door. David at times I swear needs to calm down...

(We should go to Alex, I can't risk Randy and Groudon getting in trouble) Rayquaza said from within the lunar ball.

"Alright." I nodded to him placing the lunar ball inside my pocket and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked behind me.

"With David, stay here and make sure Sarah and Celebi doesn't get in trouble alright?" I heard him sigh from behind me and him saying.

"Fine."


End file.
